conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Beause
This article was created by Gemini92 The Mattiverse is a planet located in the Maeltir Galaxy and commonly known as the Monster Planet. Races that inhabit the planet have separate classifications but no specific name to count for their overall existence. They are simply known as Inhabitants. The planet's landmasses and oceans were once inside the body of the Wazp Matthew, who created and became it's namesake. A few years before the Anti-wazp wars the Mattiverse was released onto an ocean planet and thus where it currently remains, with the vocalist realm being teleported to the planet's core. History Creation The Mattiverse was created by Wazp scientists as an experiment to see if species could exist in a T-class environment but not on a planet. The experiment was a success and the Mattiverse became a leading factor in the Maeltir Galaxy. After the planet was expelled from Matthew's body, fragments of Wazp energy were produced on the planet's surface. This allowed a select few inhabitants to display extraordinary powers every so often. These individuals are then treated as heroes and saviors of their respected species. First races When the Mattiverse was first partially established, the first societies, the Sub-wazpz and the Vespoids, waged war over territory and religion. Eventually, a great war broke out between the 2 societies. Sub-wazpz developed a type of melee weapon known as Shaman-blades. The war ended with the Sub-wazpz coming out victorious and the Vespoids becoming extinct. However, after this period and before the creation of other races, the Sub-wazpz disappeared without a trace. Their ancient temples are dotted around the universe and there is believed to be 1 last Shaman-blade in the universe. Colonisation of Thonin Humanoids rise from the grave Coming of the Kickassfrogs After the Sub-wazp/Vespoid war, the Kickassfrogs soon appeared on the island of Thonin. Although civilized now, they began their existence as barbarians and waged war on their own kind for territory. They then began the road towards technological advancement after the teachings of Aresowit. Eventually, they developed Bronze working, then Iron working until they could develop construction and then engineering. They soon made first contact with other species who shared their island. After centuries of bitter war, the Kickassfrogs soon founded the Commonwealth of Thonin. Testudinland/Cortex war When Testudinland, home land of the Turtlemen, came to conquer and colonise the rest of the island for their own benefits. The ensuing war that would break out between the 2 nations would take many lives, but with the technologically superior Kickassfrogs coming out victorious. The war ended with the Treaty of Sterne. Creation of the Thonin Empire Establishing the United Species First contact with Earth Earth/Mattiverse war the United Species collapses Anti-Wazp war Inhabitants The Mattiverse has an array of races, known as inhabitants. Almost all races resemble humanoid versions of Earth's animals. The United Species When the Kickassfrogs became the dominant power in the Mattiverse, they established a multi-species organisation called 'United Species organisation' with its aims including Mattiversal peace and anti-speciesism rights. All species of the Mattiverse are members and regular meetings are held every Mattiverse 'month'. Kickassfrogs The domineering species of the commonwealth and the favoured race of the god Matthew. They are a humanoid frog species with a strong build, hence their race's name, from the home nation of Cortexia. The culture is a geniocracy where the more smartest people rule the nation. When a Kickassfrog is exposed to Wazp energy, he/she levels to their secondary form. They grow taller and their muscle tissues become thicker and stronger. Turtlemen A race of humanoid turtles from Testudinland. Unlike Earth Turtles, Turtlemen can adapt their blood to suit their environment, making them the most adaptable species in the Commonwealth. Before the commonwealth was founded, their homeland was a province of Cortexia during the Kickassfrog invasion. After the Commonwealth was founded, they were given independence after a civil war. Their shells have a seemingly unlimited amount of space inside. The secondary form of a Turtle looks identical to their primary one, except they now where a domed grey mask, chainmail gloves and steel boots. Fawke A Fox-like race from the largest part of Thonin east of Cortexia. It is believed the Fawke were the original inhabitants of Thonin before other species began settling on it. They were once sworn enemies of the Kickassfrogs when they invaded the island but have since been forced into an alliance following the establishment of the Commonwealth of Thonin. Fawke have the ability to control fire be it from an outside source or self-created. This makes them excellent warriors. When enhanced by Wazp energy, they become completely engulfed in fire. Leach A race of giant Leech-like creatures in the North-east of Thonin. Although beast-like they are categorised under the Cortexia Biological Development charter as sentient. They are believed to have been ocean-based like the Shork or Orcamen until they decided to settle in Thonin's muddy swamps. Their secondary form is considered one of the strongest beasts in the Mattiverse. They grow to 20 times their original length and become more worm-like. Dynamite Termites A race of giant Termites from the island of Dhana, south-west of Thonin's mainland. Although they have their own independent thought of one another, all Dynamite Termites worship their queen, the still active royal family of their ancient kingdom. As their name implies, Dynamite Termites can spontaneously combust during warfare which kills them but they are then regenerated into larvae. The secondary form of a Dynamite Termite becomes more humanoid and their explosive powers no longer kills them. Lion Ninjas A race of solitary humanoid lions from an unnamed island North of Thonin. It is believed their island has no name because their ancestors could not be bothered to come up with one. From a young age, cubs are trained in a ninja-like art through physical training and mental meditation (coupled with lots of snoring). Spiders Although many species in the Mattiverse are humanoid, Spiders are one of the few sentient races that aren't. They resemble ordinary house-spiders except the size of a small car. Despite their unholy appearance, they are considered the friendliest species of the Mattiverse. Their Kingdom island is located North-west of Thonin. Stretch Monkeys A race of elasticated primates who live in a tropical jungle south of Thonin. They are very xenophobic towards non-primates. Beemen A race of humanoid Bees from a large hive island somewhere in the middle of the vast ocean. Although they are liked as a species, their reputation is known across the world as completely futile. They have never won any wars nor any international competitions. Dragoon A Wolf/Dragon hybrid race from the island of Aberro. They are an ideological race who consider all other races inferior to themselves. For this reason, most of the other species have a grudge against them. Teddy Pandas A species of Panda-like beings from the island of Mial to the far south of the Mattiverse. They are made entirely from knitted cotton which appears stitched together. They are the brains of the Mial alliance as opposed to the Glyppo's brawn. Glyppos A mysterious race from one of the southern-most points in the Mattiverse on the island of Mial. They resemble humanoid hippos and are possibly the largest civilized race in the Mattiverse, standing, roughly 9 feet tall. They hail from the island Mial. They are part organic with implanted crude technological implants. Dogbulls A race of humanoid bulldog-like creatures. They range in size from 4 to 8 foot tall. They share their homeland, Mial, with the Teddy Pandas and Glyppos. Although they are humanoid naturally, their secondary forms turn them into hulking 4-legged monsters with larger teeth. Rubber Ducks A bizare creature that has a body made of vinyl plastic, allowing them buoyancy in bodies of water. Males are purple while females are pink. Tackees A race of Black and White cats from Artios. Lizardmen A race of Golden-scaled reptillian humanoids from Artios. Yeti A race of hairy humanoids from the mountains of Artios. They are enemies of the Lizardmen. Shork A race of blue and white shark-like species from the Mattiverse's oceans. Mammoth Seal A cetacean-like species. They are whale-like in bodily structure however they have thick white fur and a large anteater-like trunk. They are entirely aquatic, so to interact with land-based species they use hovering mobile-chairs. Potato Monkey A vegetable/animal hybrid. They are a really primitive race of potato shaped primates, still a hunter-gatherer species, one of the few left on the Mattiverse. Their tribes are from Joab island and live in fear of a giant beast that supposedly lives in the nearby jungles. Fogle Demons A spherical being from the far south Fogle Archipelago. They were not on record of the universe's history and some believe they are of alien origin. They are an arrogant race and don't care for any other race as they believe their own well-being is more important. Their origins lie from within the Mattiverse's core, the vocalist realm. Zombie Humanoids As the name states, a humanoid race that has become undead. Despite the species name, they are not mindless monsters. They are a very developed nation comprised of 8 united republics. Other than the Commonwealth, they are the most advanced nation in the Mattiverse. Galactic-Ants Despite the name, the GalacticAnts aren't space-faring. They are however one of the most advanced species technologically. They wear spacesuit-like armour to give the impression of superiority. They are from the island of Nooma. Their second form is a robotic ant monster. Hyacin A race of sentient plants that cover the eastern half of of Novus-Domous. They resemble Earth's bluebells only they walk on 6 root-like limbs and have an insect-like head inside their petals. Their bright purpley-blue colour makes them ideal camoflauge predators. They were subjugated during the colonisation period of Novus-Domous but have since been given greater autonomy in the Mattiverse. Asturia Yellow rivals to the Hyacin. They resemble yellow Earth dafodils and share their homeland, Novus-Domous, with the Hyacin, occupying the more western parts of the continent. They appear similar to the Hyacin with the exception of their petals which are yellow, larger and more flourished. Along with their counterparts, they were subjugated by the Thoninese (Commonwealth species) during a period of colonisation. Vampire Owls Ghostly-figured Owls with glowing red eyes and pitch black feathers all over their bodies. They possibly reside on the Talcyin landmass to the far west. They can phase through walls and feed off other creature's courage and body heat, leaving them cold terrified shells. Tatzelwurms A race of semi-aquatic serpents with feline heads. Tiger Tank A tiger-like creature with armoured plates along it's broad shoulders and back. It has no neck and the head and body have formed into one unit. Their spines aren't flexible enough for them to curve into balls like earth's armoured creatures, but they can use their plates as excellent defensive and melee weapons. Their island of origin is Zombona, before the undead humanoids arose from the earth and took over. Ice Magpies A race of humanoid black and white birds from the northern island of Ramechi. They can survive far beyond the freezing mark and are immune to frost-bite. Bull ghost A humanoid bovine that haunt various locations of the Mattiverse. They have no government body but are sentient. They live freely around the world. Their bodies are slightly faint and can be seen through, similar to ghosts. Governments the Commonwealth of Thonin the Republic of Novus-Domus United Zombie Republic Nooma Kingdom Empire of the Lion-Ninjas Spider Kingdom United Mial Republic of Kurnk Artios Empire Metamorphis Most of the sentient species of the Mattiverse planet can 'enhance' themselves through various methods. This change in physiology is known as Metamorphis. When an individual Metamorphizes, their species' change for the better. Some increase their body mass while others improve intellectually. Methods of Metamorphis occure through various means. Normally an enchanted artifact is the source of such power, such as the power spheres or enough of the Wazpidium shards. Currencies With various nations across the planet, economics is vital in keeping the societies together. The commonwealth currency is the Commonwealth Jak, a decimilised monetary system adopted after the unionisation of the Commonwealth countries. The system goes as follows below. 1 Jak - 20 Jais 1 Jai - 50 Mat 1 Mat - 70 Deachies However, exact goods and service prices vary amongst individuals as haggling is an important part of Mattiverse cultures. {By comparison with Earth's pound sterling, a Deachy is equivelent to half a penny. Thus the exchange rate would be 35,000 Jaks to the Pound). Other currencies used are the Undead Dollar (used among the Undead Humanoid socieites), the Nooma Whorok (Which the GalacticAnts use frequently), the Fogle Med and the clams shared by the Orcamen and the Shork. Relationship with Earth The Mattiverse planet and the planet Earth both reside near 2 connected space-time continuum rips. the rips are set 5 million years between one another. So an individual from the Mattiverse will travel 5 million years into the past onto planet Earth while an Earthling will travel 5 million years into the future. For centuries it has allowed Mattiverse entities to travel to our home planet. Occasionally,these monsters have been spotted by the human public, categorised normally as cryptids. The existence of the rip was soon discovered by human scientists in the year 2018. An expedition into it eventually allowed first contact then into a peaceful co-existence. However the Mattiverse "United Species" embassy was attacked by a 'Humans first' terrorist organisation and before-long a near-century long war broke out between the 2 planets. However the human race wiped itself out(see Timeline of the Maeltir Galaxy) before a peace declaration was established, garnering the Mattiverse victory. Since then, the Mattiverse have sent various expeditions to Earth in possible chances of colonisation. However the projects were soon abandoned when Earth's fauna began to mutate and evolve rapidly. It is believed the Mattiverse is a factor in Earth's future evolution, alongside the Redonium radiation and Human DNA fragments. Today the rip has since been closed by the Wazpz. Wild Monsters Giant flying predator Mattiverse tiger Gorillizard Sea Serpent Religion Because of the vast array of species on the planet, the Mattiverse has different sets of cultures and beliefs. The dominant belief is Wazpism, where it is believed there are 10 gods who are responsible for creating the world. The Shaman-Blade The Shaman-Blade is an ancient and sacred artefact that has gone down in Inhabitant mythology and religion. It is believed to be the sword the first Inhabitant race, Sub-Wazpz, used as a weapon against the Vespoids. However, the stories state only one such artefact exists in the modern age. The current location of the last Shaman-Blade is believed to be Talcyin, however such proof is yet to be established as the specific location is rather vague. The Power Spheres Odd, crystalline spheres of unknown origin. They are teeming with energy thus suggesting the Wazpz created them. Across the planet there are 10 spheres, all silver and glowing. Wazpidium shards Shards of various colouring metals that can withstand almost any type of weaponary. They fell to the planet when the Mattiverse was 'born'. Many nations use them as war bunkers. Attempts have been made to make full body armour out of them, however it has proven too heavy and the wearer soon become fatigued. Locations The Mattiverse's environment is similar to most other T-class planets, with an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere and oceans of water. There are over 30 continents on the planet both inhabited and uninhabited. Thonin A large landmass of the Mattiverse, the location of the Commonwealth. Thonin is comprised of 5 constitutional countries, Cortexia, Testudinland, Joiski, Dhana and Nesa. Vetus isle The homeland of the Dragoons, situated right next to the south pole continent. Talcyin An uninhabited island to the north-west. It is a large C-shape. Zombonia A republic of undead humanoids Xela an island that was originally uninhabited. A Kickassfrog expedition explored the island and was under consideration of colonisation. However, the expedition team vanished without a trace. When the settlers arrived on the island, they came into first contact with the Fogle demons, a bubble-like race of demonic beings. Joab island A small island to the south of the Mattiverse and homeland of the potato monkeys and Stitch sloths. It is believed a large humanoid beast lives in the island according to exploration records. Latcham Novus-Domous {not to be confused with Novus-Domus} Novus-Domous is a continent consisting of one large island, 2 smaller sized islands and several other small islands. It is the homeland of the Verga Plant people as well as a now independent ruling society of Turtlemen, Kickassfrogs, Fawke, Leaches, Dynamite Termites and Fogle Demons. It is believed to be the first colony of the long-extinct Thonin Empire. A war of independence soon broke out amongst the island which resulted in a declaration of Independence. It is now the 4th most economically rich nation on the Mattiverse after the Commonwealth of the Thonin, the United Zombie republic and the Nooma Kingdom. Laski Laski is the island of the Spider-people and territory of the Spider Kingdom. It is to the south-east of Thonin and covered in thick tropical rainforest regions. Laski's major export is clothing made from the silk of it's citizens. Unnamed Lion Ninja empire island A relatively small island north of the Thonin isles. It's island has no official name but it is referred to as the Lion-Ninja empire. It is a monarchy ruled by King Absi XVII. Kurnk Mial Artios Thonin's rival island and homeland of the Yeti, Lizardmen and Tackee. All 3 species have their own self-government and aren't unionised like the Thonin isles. It's topographys varies from swamps to the west, high and snowy mountains to the north and flat regions to the east and south. Nooma Retutle Archipleago A group of islands South-east of Thonin and South of Artios. Now it is uninhabited but it is a haven for ruins of an ancient society. It is believed this is where the Turtlemen originally inhabited before colonising Thonin. Ramechi Homeland of the Ice-Magpies. It is the northern-most island on the planet and also the largest in terms of area. It's major exports include alcohol and meteorite fractions, which are used for science organisations. Polonia the Polar Expanse Category:Planets